


Let’s Bounce

by honeybylers



Series: The 6 Times Jonah Almost Kissed Walker, and the 1 Time He Did [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers





	Let’s Bounce

Walker walked up to Jonah, holding a wrapped present.

 

“Heeey! Where should I put this?” Walker asked, lifting the present slightly. 

 

“You can set it on that table,” Jonah responded, pointing to a table a few feet away. Walker set the box down there, looking around at the party, which was already in full swing. 

On his left, he saw Amber, painting Cyrus’ face. On his right, he saw a young man, drawing a caricature of Andi and Buffy, both joking around. In front of him, was a giant bouncy house. It was mostly blue, but had accents of yellow and red. Tj and Marty were bouncing around in it, playing basketball with the hoop attached to the house.   
Everyone was having a blast, and it was long before Jonah’s mom, Susan, had brought out the cake. When she did, everyone quickly gathered, singing happy birthday. After cake, everyone broke off into their own pairs, Andi and Amber sitting under a tree, Buffy and Marty playing basketball in the court nearby, and Cyrus and Tj swinging. Jonah and Walker were sitting on the grass near the bouncy house.

 

“Hey Walker, wanna go in the bouncy house?” Jonah asks, gesturing to the inflatable structure behind them. 

 

“Sure!” Walker responds, getting up.

 

They take off their shoes, and climb into the bouncy house. They spend the next few minutes jumping around, brushing against each other every so often. 

 

Eventually, they got tired, and plopped onto the bottom of the bounce house, laughing. 

 

“That was so fun!” Walker said, laying on his back.

 

Jonah laid down next to him, blushing when he felt Walker shuffle closer to him. 

 

‘It would be so easy to just kiss him right now.’   
Jonah quickly sat up, coughing. 

 

“Jonah you okay?” Walker said, sitting up.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just lost my breath a bit, sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“PRESENTS TIME!” Jonah’s other mom, Jackie, yelled from the tables.

 

Jonah sighed, ‘Perfect timing.’


End file.
